


Property

by PurpleSun89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity, Dom/sub, F/M, Sub!Main Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSun89/pseuds/PurpleSun89
Summary: Doms and subs lived together in normal lives, except the fact that once subs turned 15 they had a vibrator strapped on to their clit or prostate. Their unknown dom was given the remote and was allowed to turn the vibrator on and off as much as they wanted to. Which quite often left subs moaning and shaking on the floor.But the subs never once got to cum because of two things, they couldn’t cum without penetration and they were locked in chastity until their dom’s unlocked it. So subs were left unsatisfied and horny until they graduated high school, when they became their dom’s property.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story I’ve posted so please be kind! I’m open to any constructive criticism that you have and I would love to hear any ideas you have for the future of this story.  
> The first chapter will just an introduction to the universe that this story takes place in.  
> It isn’t beta read and all mistakes are my own. Thank you for reading!

From the age of 15 and older, every Dom was assigned a Sub. The sub would have a vibrator strapped to their clit or prostate on their birthday and their dom would be given a long range remote to this vibrator. Each day the sub’s dom got to turn the vibrator on and off often as often as they pleased. The dom’s were required to use the vibrator for at least five minutes each day, if they didn’t or they forgot they had three strikes. If they exceeded the three strikes they had a cock ring or chastity locked on for a month. They only forgot once.  
This was to guarantee that subs never went completely without stimulation. If the dom forgot, the remote would automatically turn on for the required time. If this happened, the sub would wake up to their vibrator buzzing steadily on their bundle of nerves.  
Each dom or sub presented on their 12th birthday with a small tattoo on the inside of their wrist. From then on, doms and subs had a class each day on how to act and what was expected of them in the future.  
Doms were taught the best ways to discipline their subs and how to take care of them. Subs were taught how to serve their doms and how to act around their dom.  
When subs reached the age of eighteen they were introduced to their dom.  
Once subs graduated high school, they were given over to their dom as their property. Then their dom went on to college with the sub at their home.  
Subs were locked in chastity until the age of eighteen to guarantee the dom had the first touch at the sub’s cunt and ass.  
The chastity also guaranteed that the sub’s were extremely sensitive and horny by the time they met their dom. See, something in the genetics of subs’ made it so they could only cum from penetration. And with the chastity, they were unable to cum even with constant clitoral stimulation.  
Some dom’s liked keeping their subs’ -whoever they were- constantly stimulated, meaning they left the vibrator on constantly leaving the sub moaning and humping the ground.  
Others left their subs alone -except for the required five minutes-. This allowed their subs to live a relatively normal life. But only until they graduated.  
Doms could do anything they wanted to their subs short of abuse. That included bringing other doms over to share their sub. Or leaving their sub tied up outside for doms to fuck them. Anything was an option.  
Subs were genetically horny 24/7 so they enjoyed everything their dom did to them.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Ari will be a Dom, including her. She’s loud, commanding, and doesn’t take shit from anyone. But, when her identification mark appears, it says she’s a Sub.  
> Ari’s whole world is flipped upside down and she’s left alone with no one to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won’t be any actual smut until the third official chapter unfortunately. (The intro doesn’t count) That’s when I plan on having Ari meet her Dom. Enjoy your reading!

All of Ari’s life everyone had told her that she would be a Dom. She believed it too. She is at the top of her grade and has been since 3rd grade. She is protective of the people she cares about and is loud and commanding. She is angered easily and has a dangerous temper. And on top of it all Ari was a control freak who wanted everything to be done her way. All the signs point to her being a Dom.

But then why is this happening? Ari is still staring at the little circle on the inside of her wrist. Circles are for Subs not Doms. They indicated a collar, the sign of a Sub’s ownership. Dom’s got shields. The symbol of strength and protection.

Could this be a prank? She thought. No, it couldn’t be. Any ink or clothing couldn’t cover that spot. Ink faded away, and clothing turned transparent. This was real. Ari was a Sub. 

In three years, on her fifteenth birthday, she will have a chastity belt locked on and a vibrator strapped to her clit. Her Dom, whoever he was will be able to tease and stimulate her as often and as much as he wants to.

Before she found out she was a Sub, Ari had found the idea of someone having that much control over her disgusting. But now that she knows that that will be the rest of her life, she is okay with it. 

Ari would never have to freak out over a decision, her Dom would do that for her. She didn’t have to worry about grades, she wouldn’t go to college. She didn’t even have to wonder about what her future would bring, there was no way for her to know what her Dom will want to do. She will have no control over her life once she graduates high school, and Ari is happy about that. 

All the important decisions are left to her Dom. All the decisions really. She doesn’t have to worry about anything ever again. 

The anxiety and panic attacks would stop. The three a.m. meltdowns wouldn’t have to happen. She would be free of all stress. All she will have to do is focus on pleasing her Dom.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

How is she going to tell her parents? Ari thinks. 

Well her dad, her mother had accidentally cursed at her father the other day when they were having a fight. Her dad was punishing her by locking her in The Room and leaving her tied to a fucking machine. 

Every house had a special room. It was meant for punishments. A Dom got to discipline their Sub for anything that they disagreed with. The punishments could be anything so it was filled with every kind of sex toy imaginable. And in order for the couples’ children to understand the importance of punishments, there was a tv in every room that played the live sound and images.

Ari squeezed her thighs together at the idea of orgasming for hours at a time. She had never orgasmed in her whole life so she could only imagine the pleasure one would bring. Although, her Dom could decide to never allow her to cum. It all depends on the Dom.

Ari had grown up around sex and it was normal to her. When she was 9, her father had taken to keeping her mother full constantly. That had usually ended with her father fucking her mother, orgasming, then grabbing the nearest object and shoving it into her mother’s cunt.

One time they had gone hiking and he had Ari’s mother carry the lunch boxes on a chain that was connected to her nipples and keep the water bottles in her ass and cunt. 

There are dozens of examples of punishments, rewards, and just sex in Ari’s memories of her childhood. It was just the world they lived in and Ari loved it. Loved the idea of being a Sub.

So many rules only effected Doms or only Subs. Subs had to show respect to any and all Doms and Doms didn’t have to respect anyone but their fellow Doms. 

But one rule is enforced on everyone -Doms, Subs, and children- and it was no masturbation. Once Dom’s presented they were given the address of a building where they could get as many blowjobs and sex as they wanted. Every Sub, once they are property of their Dom, are required to spend one day each month at one of these locations. These buildings were to guarantee that Doms were always satisfied sexually.

Subs on the other hand are NEVER allowed to touch themselves. The only way they could give themselves pleasure was if their Dom told them to. That was very unlikely though. From the time of presenting, Doms were taught that Subs were just their own personal playtoy. They were also taught to take care of them but to never forget they were in charge.

Subs, on the other hand were taught that they were to do anything and everything their Dom told them to. They would never get sick or hurt, their bodies healed abnormally fast to guarantee they could always serve their Dom. 

Ari shook her head, she kept getting distracted at the thought of her future as a Sub. 

“Okay, I need to get ready for the day.” She said to herself. She got up and took a shower, brushed her teeth, then paused when she went to get dressed. Subs had a specific wardrobe they had to wear, it consisted of a collar, short shorts or a skirt, a crop top, and heels. It was made to show off skin. 

She put her clothing on, pausing when she reached the collar. Ari admired the beauty of it. It was made of smooth black silk. Once she was given to her Dom he would officially collar her. This one was just to signify that Ari was a Sub and was underage.

She buttoned it closed and looked in the mirror. She really did look the part. Ari smiled to herself and walked out of her room. 

Melody, Ari’s sister came out of her room at the same time as Ari did. “Happy Birthday little sis! You’re going to love helping Dad and me take care of Mom.” Melody said while still looking at her phone. 

Melody was a Dom just like their Dad. She was 15 and had just been given the remote to her Sub’s vibrator a couple months ago. Melody was pretty nice to her Sub, she left her vibrator off at night so her Sub could sleep and only used it during the day. Although, Melody had a habit of fidgeting with the remote though. She would click it on and off constantly without thinking which probably made her Sub extremely jumpy. 

“Oh my god, Ari,” Melody finally looked up. “You’re a Sub,” she said. Ari’s sister was completely shocked. She was staring at Ari with a look of complete and utter surprise.

“Yeah...” Ari said, nervous that her sister would treat her badly. After all Melody was a Dom and Ari is a Sub. 

“I can’t believe it. But how...” Melody was still staring at Ari’s outfit. “Everyone thought you would be a Dom. How are you going to tell Mom and Dad?”

“I don’t know. I’ll probably just let him see my outfit.” Ari says. She walks towards Melody with her arms out and hugs her.

“You’ll be okay. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” Melody said, hugging her back. Ari let out a sigh of relief, glad her sister was accepting the fact that she was a Sub.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Ari, come down for breakfast!” Her dad called for her. Melody and Ari had spent the past hour talking and answering Ari’s questions. Melody had three years of experience in Junior high with Doms and Subs.

“You’ve got this, little sis!” Melody said as she shoved her sister out of her room. “Go tell Dad!”

“Okay, okay! Fine I’ll have to tell him eventually. He’s going to find out one way or another.” Ari said, finally stopping procrastinating. 

She walked down the stairs and turned the corner to the kitchen where her dad was. “Help yourself to the pancakes, I made extra!” The Dom said. 

“Okay. Thanks, they look delicious,” Ari said. 

“No prob-“ A loud smash cut off the end of his sentence as the plate of pancakes hit the floor. Ari’s head shoots up and sees her Dad staring at her with a look of utter disgust. 

“You’re a Sub,” He spits out. The word is so filled with hate that Ari looks away. “You’re no good! In a couple of years you’ll go off to be some man’s whore! You’re useless! If it weren’t for the laws, I’d kick you out!” He yells. Ari had feared this. Her dad was the average Dom. He treated Ari’s mom with zero respect and regarded her as his personal fucktoy. Her mother did all the cleaning and was always being punished for little things.

Ari had tears streaming down her face as she ran upstairs. Her dad was required by law to keep her until she was claimed by her Dom. Her dad despised her. Hated that she was a Sub. 

Melody burst into her room and ran over to Ari and hugged her. “It’ll be okay. I’ll talk to him.” She said.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

For the next three years, Ari’s father hated her. He had to mark all the mistakes she made so her Dom would be able to punish her and he made sure to mark every little thing she did wrong. Her only moments of peace were with her sister. Melody was the only one who treated Ari the same as before she was a Sub.

When her mother had found out that Ari was a Sub, she had hugged her and cried. She was devastated that Ari might not be able to see them again after she graduated. Her Dom could forbid her from contacting anyone. Her mother hadn’t talked to her family in over twenty years.

After that, she had spent every moment she could with Ari, showing her how to be a good Sub and just spending time together.

At school, all of Ari’s friends that were Doms had abandoned her with comments on how they can’t wait to see her humping a chair in ninth grade. 

She was left with one friend who was a Sub. Her name was Kathryn. She had been excited that Ari was a Sub. Kathryn had found out seven months ago that she was a Sub and she was ecstatic that she got to experienced with Ari.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“It’ll be okay honey,” Ari’s mother soothed. They were taking the bus to Ari’s doctor’s office. It was her fifteenth birthday and Ari was getting her vibrator attached today. 

Since Subs weren’t allowed to drive, they had to take the bus. They hadn’t even bothered asking Ari’s father to drive them there. He had been mad enough at the fact that he couldn’t fuck her mother for a couple of hours that day. Ari had to take her mother with her to make sure she got there and back safely. 

If her Dom left the vibrator on Ari might not be able to get home by herself.

She squeezed her thighs together in excitement at the thought of future stimulation. 

All around her, Subs were moaning in their seats. This bus even had a Sub from a local Service building. They were located in places all around the city. They were there for Doms to fuck throughout the day. 

Currently, the sub was sitting on a vibrating dildo that had to have been six inches wide and a foot long. He was riding the dildo while a male Dom added weights to the chain connecting his nipples. 

Ari couldn’t wait for that to be her.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Sub, lay down on the bench.” The doctor instructed. Ari laid down on the medical table and stuck her legs in the stirrups. 

The doctor locked them in place and strapped Ari’s hips to the bench. This would make sure she wouldn’t be able to squirm while the doctor stuck the vibrator on. 

“I’m going to apply an enlarging solution to your clit so I can make sure it’s on securely. It will also make you extremely sensitive there so your mom with have to help you home. Just the pressure from the vibrator being there will have you moaning.” And with those lewd words the Dom cut open Ari’s dress. 

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

“Ooooooh!” Ari moaned. She had managed to stumble onto the bus before the vibrator had turned on and when it had, slick had seeped through Ari’s underwear within minutes. 

Her doctor had cut open her dress so she was only wearing her chastity bra and underwear. Her mother squeezed her hand in sympathy, having remembered what it was like when she had constant stimulation.

When the bus finally stopped at her house, Ari’s seat had a puddle of slick on it which her mother wiped up once she stood up. Ari’s mom had to carry Ari to her room where she set her on her bed.

“Thank youuuuuuu!” Ari screamed as she writhed on her bed.

“Your welcome honey. Try to get some rest if you can. It will be a long day for you.” And with that, she turned around and left the room leaving her daughter to enjoy her pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Ari? I was having some writers block with the requests so I wrote this instead.   
> I am on the lookout for a beta. So if you’re interested, comment with a email for me to see.   
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on having a legitimate story and then separate one-shots and requests so you can check out the other story I have labeled: Dom/sub requests. I will do pretty much any kink you want.  
> Comment what you think of the universe


End file.
